


Había una vez...

by redghostcity



Category: Heavens Official's Blessings, Hob - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Ashes, Es solo una historia contada alrededor de una fogata, Leyenda, M/M, One Shot, Short, day3, hcweek2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redghostcity/pseuds/redghostcity
Summary: Durante una noche fría, una aldeana decide contarles a los niños a la luz de la fogata la leyenda de un demonio enamorado.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hua Cheng Week 2019





	Había una vez...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Las cenizas de Hua Cheng

Durante una noche fría, los aldeanos se reunieron en torno al fuego. “Contemos historias”, dijo uno. Así comenzó todo. Uno tras otro, los vecinos relataron cuentos, leyendas y chismes conocidos. Cuando la temperatura llegó a su punto más bajo y los niños aburridos de la charla se volvieron inquietos, una mujer se levantó. “Quiero contarles la historia del demonio que forjó un anillo con sus cenizas”, expresó. Los niños nunca habían escuchado acerca de eso, así que prestaron atención.

“Esta historia comienza en el antiguo y tenebroso Monte Tonglu, durante una concentración de seres malignos. Este evento ocurría una vez cada cientos de años y su resultado determinaba si la tierra tendría paz o se vería sumida en el caos. Cientos, miles de demonios y fantasmas cargados de resentimiento se reunían en el área que rodeaba al monte, preparados para enfrentarse unos contra otros. Cuando las barreras aparecían, comenzaba la masacre. 

Los débiles perecían bajo la fuerza aplastante de los fuertes, quienes se volvían más poderosos con cada ser que derrotaban. Los más astutos se refugiaban en las sombras, esperando el momento correcto en el que quienes realizaban el trabajo sucio bajaran la guardia. Entonces, asestarían un golpe mortal y se quedarían con los beneficios.

Ese era el orden natural de las cosas. La supervivencia del más apto.

Pero en este evento en particular, ocurrido -según cuentan- hace cientos de años, un grupo de humanos atraído por la curiosidad había quedado atrapado dentro de las barreras, a merced de los demonios. Un fantasma débil, casi incorpóreo, vio lo que había sucedido y decidió proteger a los inocentes. Al verse rodeado de varios enemigos, llevó sus manos a su ojo derecho y se lo arrancó, colocándolo en su cimitarra. Esta acción le granjeó el ascenso al cielo. 

Sin embargo, lo rechazó y se convirtió en un demonio. 

Continuó su camino en el Monte Tonglu, decidido a obtener todo el poder que necesitaba para proteger a aquella persona que le importaba. Vivió durante años allí, aprendiendo, mejorando y superándose a sí mismo. Había rechazado todo lo que le fue justamente dado, manteniéndose firme a su propósito. 

Finalmente, obtuvo lo que necesitaba y ardió en el horno, quemándose hasta que su ser se redujo a cenizas. Su naturaleza demoníaca impidió que desapareciera de este mundo, resurgiendo poco después. 

Cuentan que con sus cenizas forjó un anillo. Dicen que era una obra de artesanía inigualable, que ni las joyas más ricas y extravagantes de las damas ricas podían asemejarse. Cualquier cosa que sus mentes puedan imaginar está destinada a palidecer en comparación. 

Se sabe que las cenizas de un demonio son importantes. Ya que se encuentran ligados a ellas, quien las posee es capaz de controlarlos. Por eso, el acto de entregar algo tan preciado es considerado en el reino demoníaco como una prueba de amor puro. 

Como este mundo está plagado tanto de bien como de mal, muchos de estos seres malignos fueron engañados por quienes decían estar enamorados de ellos y sufrieron inmensurables desgracias. De hecho, se dice que quien tiene en su poder las cenizas, puede destruir la esencia del ser y desterrarlo de la existencia para siempre.

Este demonio que nació, creció y se forjó a sí mismo en el monte, mantuvo el anillo a su lado durante años, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona amada a la que no pudo proteger mientras estuvo con vida, ni tampoco en la muerte mientras era un débil fantasma. 

Finalmente, el destino los volvió a cruzar. Ese anillo, forjado en el monte con las cenizas de una vida de sufrimiento y desgracia, de dolor y desesperación, ahora descansa en el cuello de su amado, en forma de collar. Ese demonio pudo, luego de tantas tribulaciones, proteger a quien amaba y permanecer a su lado. Según se cuenta, así es hasta el día de hoy.”

  
Los niños quedaron asombrados ante esa historia que habían escuchado, pensando en espadas, luchas con demonios, amor puro y esperanza. El fuego de la aldea seguía ardiendo, ardiendo como aquella vez en la que un hombre se destruyó a sí mismo y se volvió a reconstruir durante años interminables hasta que surgió triunfante del horno, como la nueva calamidad que azotaba los cielos. Como la  _ lluvia carmesí que buscaba a su flor blanca. _


End file.
